The scared Finn and the vampire
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Finn is deathly afraid of vampires. Marceline shows up. Chaos ensues. YAY!
1. Finn is scared Oh no!

**This is my new story, and one that has been in my mind for a while. I am slightly busy with the collaboration but after some... problems with it I decided to put my new chapter up. No the problems arent bad. Just busy stuff ;D**

**Anyways here is my new story. I hope you enjoy.**

**In this story Finn is about.. 16. This takes place before Evicted, but somehow after as well. Just enjoy .**

* * *

It is late night in the beginning of December. The leaves are gone, the snow is falling, and the air is cold. Inside are two siblings, not related by blood, but by heart. A human and his dog, sitting by the fire, drinking hot cocoa and telling stories. "and the vampire devoured his blood mist!" Jake disappears down the ladder, leaving the teen to sleep. The human cowers in his sleeping bag as he hears a faint tapping at his window, he doesn't look and just lays in bed. Another knock. Then another. He gets out of bed and strolls over to the window, opening it up. He leans his head out and peeks around then notices a branch. He rolls his eyes and snaps it off throwing it to the ground. He pulls his head back in and shuts the window latching it shut. He turns around and screams as a vampire is floating right above his bed, with a menacing look. He grabs his wooden sword, a jacket and runs down the ladder, and out the door with a frightened look. The vampire just blinks a bit then smiles victoriously. Jake notices the teen and chases after him.

"Wait buddy!" Jake stretches in front of the human who looks like he has seen a ghost. "What's wrong Finn?" Finn just stutters. "V-v-vampire. H-h-house." Jake looks back and notices the vampire in the window, smiling sucking back a strawberry waving it at them. Jake shudders and picks his bro up, taking him away. "Its alright Finn. I will protect you. No vampire will harm you." Finn hugs his brothers neck and snuggles into the warm fur.

The pair travel around Ooo, looking for a place to sleep, and stumble upon a cave with a house inside. They look inside and notice no one is home, and it looks deserted. Jake opens the door which is oddly unlocked and wander in. There lies a red couch and Finn leaps onto it. _THWACK! _"Oww..." Finn sits up and rubs his back. "That thing is a rock." Finn wanders up the ladder, collapsing on the bed. Jake follows and stretches around his bro, the pair snuggling.

The Vampire heads back to her home in the cave, and notices the door is locked. She blinks and scratches her head as she unlocks it with a key. She floats in and notices the sword from the teen she scared, and smiles mischievously. _'well, well. Its time for another scare!' _she thought and floats up the ladder, eyeing the pair asleep. Finn's long, blonde, gorgeous hair around the two like a comforter, his arms wrapped around his dog. She pokes the human for a few moments, who groans opening his eyes and looking up. He spots the vampire who smiles evilly. "Hello sleepy-head." The vampire says. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Finn leaps out of the bed, and dashes out the window, just running away from the home as Jake looks out the window then back at the vampire. "You may have your house back dog. I enjoyed that." Jake slinks away grabbing their belongings, including Finn's jacket and follows quickly leaving the vampire satisfied.

"Finn wait!" Finn just keeps running back to the tree house through the snow barefoot. He runs into the house, up the ladder and into his sleeping bag, shivering. Jake enters the house, and tucks the teen in who passes out from the ordeal, and sleeps in his own bed himself.

* * *

The next morning, the pair wake up around noon and travel downstairs. Jake makes bacon pancakes singing his song, as Finn makes the hot cocoa. They devour their breakfast, talking about video games and Lady Rainicorn. "Hey Finn, do you think you can handle yourself today? I wanna spend the weekend with Rainicorn." Finn nods. "Of course Jake. I will be extra careful! Say hi to Lady for me!" Jake hugs his brother and stretches away as Finn cleans up the kitchen, playing some video games on BMO.

The sun is setting as Finn takes a walk through Ooo. He hears a scream as a bandit is robbing a candy woman in the middle of the forest. Finn dashes in with his wooden sword and leaps into the air at the bandit. The bandit notices, takes out a knife and blocks. The bandit slashes into Finn's thigh, who lets out a yelp of pain. "Leave the woman alone you meany!" The bandit smiles and cuts into the other thigh, sending the hero to his knees. "Oh ill leave the woman alone... when I'm done with her... but until then... I will play with you! You put a lot of my friends behind bars... and I want revenge. Remember this... the slow knife... is the knife that cuts the deepest." The bandit shoves the knife into Finn's side, avoiding any major arteries and organs, but making him yell in pain and fall to the ground. The bandit rips his knife out, sending another yell into the air, as Finn lies in a pool of blood as a snow storm settles in. Finn crawls slowly across the ground, grabbing his sword and cutting into the wood of a tree. 'I am so sorry Jake... I messed up...' Finn collapses against the tree, his mind wandering. _'So this is what death is like? Maybe it wont be so bad.' _Finn passes out as a figure floats beside him, the blood in the air. The figure kneels down, picks the teen up and flies him to a cave.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	2. Christmas Partay

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Finn's eyes flutter open. He groans as he tries to stand, but cant move without pain going through his body. He looks down and notices he's completely naked but covered with a blanket. His stomach is wrapped in gauze and so are his thighs. He coughs loudly covering his mouth as the vampire floats in with some hot soup.

Finn's eyes go wide as he spots the vampire. He begins to scramble out of the blanket and falls out of the hard rock couch. He crawls to the corner and grabs the blanket covering himself. He curls up under the blanket shivering at the vampire. "D-don't drink my blood mist!" The vampire raises a brow at the human who got the sudden burst of energy to move out of the couch with his wounds. "Calm down hero. If it wasn't for me you would be dead." He pokes his head out of the blanket and just watches the vampire put down the bowl of soup nearby. She disappears into the kitchen as the teen looks around cautiously, taking a spoon slowly eating the soup. The vampire floats out with a strawberry bowl and just watches the teen.

"So hero... Why are you so scared of vampires? Aren't you supposed to be fearless?" He just keeps eating and doesn't speak to her, still deathly afraid of her. She smiles and as he finishes, she floats over so her face is by his. He falls back and just stares at the vampire. She closes in and kisses his cheek forcing a small blush on his face. He stutters a bit but continues to stare into her face. "I know I am gorgeous hero, but staring is rude." He turns his head away after blushing again and tries to get up to leave the house. He makes it to his feet and walks a step but falls to his knees in pain. "Hero, you are too injured to leave. You can stay here until your better" The hero nods but grabs his wooden sword from the wall keeping it nearby. The vampire grabs the sword from him and tosses it away. "I am not going to harm you, you weenie." The hero looks up at her. "Everyone feels fear, but its the courage to overcome that fear that makes the hero."

The vampire raises a brow. "So, you are scared of me but don't have the courage to overcome it?" Finn nods. "Yes ma'am." A knock on the door is heard and Marceline floats over. She groans as she opens it. "Hello Bonnibel." "Hey Marceline." Princess Bubblegum stares into the house and sees Finn injured on the ground. "What did you do to him?!" The Princess tackles the vampire to the ground and pins her down. Finn stands up. "She did nothing Princess. She saved me from death..." The Princess stares at Finn then Marceline then back at Finn. "Oh... Sorry then Marceline." The Princess gets off the vampire. "It's fine Bonnibel. I am just taking care of the hero." The Princess pulls the vampire out of the house shutting the door behind her. "I came here so you can help me find Finn, but as he is already here..." The Bubblegum Princess takes a deep breath and stares into the vampires eyes. "You harm Finn and I will hurt you. He is the hero of Ooo and a damn good man." The vampire smiles mischievously. "Hey Bonnibel, why would I harm that good looking teen? He is a hunk!" The Princess growls slightly. "Hey! None of that either! That hunk is mine!" Marceline raises a brow. "Oh so you think you have a better shot?!" The Princess hisses "Of course I do! My body is warm and humans love warmth! Vampires are cold! What can you do for him that I cant?!" Marceline grins. "Oh many things. For one, I was human before I was turned and I'm a lot more fun for a hero then you!" The Princess Scoffs. "Yea right! You scare him anyway!" The Princess walks away laughing. "Good luck getting him Marceline!"

Marceline floats into the house mumbling under her breath as Finn isn't in the corner. She hears water running and figures he is in the shower. She smiles evilly and goes invisible. _'Time to seal the deal with the hero!' _She opens the door and floats in as she notices Finn undoing the bandages, wincing with every bit of pressure. He stands completely naked before the mirror, as Marceline stares at the human. His chest full of scars and battle marks, muscles lining the body. A body fit for a hero and a Queen.

Finn gets into the shower, turning on the hot water as he hums to himself. Washing his body with soap and water, dirt, dried blood and grime flows away in the cascade of water. Marceline floats out the door and knocks. "Hey Hero I'm coming in! Got to use the restroom!" As she opens the door the hero steps out of the shower. He spots the vampire and falls back into the tub onto his back with a "meep". He covers himself with a towel and just stares at the vampire. "Marceline! What they hey-hey!" Marceline smiles. "Oh hush hero. I said I wanted to use the restroom." Finn blushes, stands up with the towel around him and walks away. _'Man he is HUNG.' _thought the Queen. She finished brushing her fangs and followed the teen as she noticed him getting dressed with some difficulty. He walked over to the vampire and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Marceline." The vampire blushed and hugged him back. "Any time hero." Finn left the house and began his walk to the tree house. He went back to the house and knocked. The vampire opened the door and smiled. "Back so soon hero? I'm flattered." Finn blushed and shook his head. "Do you want to hang out today? I mean its Christmas and I thought you might wanna hang out." Marceline shook her head no. "No thanks hero." She shut the door and Finn disappeared from the cave as Marceline smiled. _'So the hero invited ME to Christmas? Man so many things I can do! I think ill go plan a party for him with his dog!' _Marceline grabbed her sunhat and a sweater disappearing over Finn's head as he hears why wolves beating up house people. He goes off to save them.

Marceline arrives at the tree house and knocks. Jake opens it and to his surprise its the vampire. "Hello... How may I help you?" Marceline smiles. "Finn invited me over for Christmas. I thought we should plan a party!" Jake's eyes go wide as a smile spreads across his face. "PARTAY!" He nods and lets Marceline into the house who immediately begins to decorate the house in Christmassy stuff. A Christmas Tree in the living room, mistletoes around the house, as Jake begins to call and invite guests.

All the guests arrive except Finn who walks home with his sword and a successful smile on this face. He opens the door and stands a bit shocked to see the house full of people talking and partying. Lady, Jake, PB, Cinnamon Bun, Dr. Princess, and many others. He enters the door as Jake walks over and hugs his bro. "Hey Finn! Welcome to Jake's Christmas Extravaganza!" Finn smiles and hugs his brother back. "Neat!" Marceline floats over and pokes Finn on the shoulder. "Hey, Hero." Finn smiles and hugs the vampire around the waist. "Hey Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum eyes the two hugging and hisses softly. She walks over and smiles at Finn. "Hey Finn!" Finn smiles. "Hey Peebles! Rad Party!" The Princess nods. "Indeed it is! So Finn, I was wondering... Do you want to go out?" Finn blinks a bit and shakes his head. "Sorry Princess, but I moved on from my crush on you. You denied me too much in the past and broke my heart. I am sorry." The Princess looks down and a look of hurt on her face. "Oh..." The Princess leaves the house looking hurt as the vampire sticks her tongue out at Bubblegum.

Marceline floats around and leans against the wall under a mistletoe leading to Finn and Jake's bedroom. She notices Finn walking towards her and passes right under it. He walks right past her as she coughs. He stops and looks at her. "Yes Marceline?" She points up at the mistletoe and a mischievous smile on her face. He blinks. "What about it? It's a cute plant." Marceline frowns then remembers not many people know about Christmas. She smiles and grabs onto the hero, pulling him into a kiss as he drops his red punch and kisses her back as Jake and Lady watch. Jake's mouth drops to the ground as Lady just smiles and speaks to Jake in Korean. "No lady! That's a vampire! She might kill him!" Lady nuzzles her boyfriend and just hugs him. "Ugh fine. I suppose he is old enough to be on his own with the women."

Marceline pulls away from the hero and smiles a fanged smile at him. "Hero, when you are under a mistletoe you have to kiss the girl or guy, depending if your a girl or a guy! It is a Christmas tradition." Finn nods blushing madly and walks to his bedroom. Marceline floats around the room thinking to herself. _'What was that? There was... heat... comfort... This is a new feeling... better then what I had with Ash for sure... am I.. falling in love?'_ The vampire sits on the couch and just lies there, love struck.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	3. Finn and Marceline Who knew!

**Enjoy this... fluffyness!**

* * *

Its morning, and Finn wakes up with a yawn and stumbles downstairs. He walks into the Kitchen and makes some bacon pancakes for his bro and him when he feels a cold shiver on the nape of his neck. He tilts his head up and spots the Vampire Queen smiling at him. "H-hi Marceline." Marceline floats to the table and grabs an apple. "Hey, hero." Finn finishes making breakfast and puts two plates out for him and Jake. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have headed home." Marceline smiles as Jake stretches down. "I would, but I was extremely tired and decided to crash in my house." Finn raises his brow. "Your house? No it is mine and Jakes." Marceline grins and reveals the M. "It is mine." Finn frowns. "Do you want it back?" Jake wanders into the kitchen and begins to devour the bacon pancakes. "Nah you weenie, you can keep it." Jake looks at Marceline and Finn. "So are you two dating?" Finn jerks his head at Jake. "What?! NO! I am not dating anyone! She just kissed me because of the mistletoe!" Finn blushed. "Oh so I am not good enough to date hero?!" Marceline grins as he puts the hero in a corner. "I... NO!" Finn hides his head in his arms keeps quiet.

Jake smiles at the pair and chuckles. "You guys would be a good match." Finn glares at Jake. "What it's true bro!" Finn growls and hides his head as Marceline strokes the hero's golden hair. Finn purrs softly then stops when he realizes he is doing it. Marceline smirks and drags her fangs along his neck. "So you enjoy this do you?" Finn keeps blushing as Jake walks away. "Later lovebirds!" Finn just keeps quiet blushing. Marceline stops playing with the hero and finishes her breakfast. Finn walks upstairs and gets undressed out of his pajamas as Marceline floats upstairs. "Nice butt hero." Finn blushes and hides his manhood and his butt. "Go away Marcy!" Marceline smirks. "Marcy? Oh I do like that name." Marceline cackles and floats downstairs as Finn finishes dressing into his normal clothing.

Finn jumps downstairs and grabs his sword. Marceline smiles and floats over. "Where you going hero?" Finn grins. "My duty Marcy." He runs outside as Marceline puts on her sunhat and gloves flying after him. She notices Finn climbing up a trolls back, which is terrorizing a small town of candy folk. Finn leaps into the air, digging his sword into the back of the trolls skull, then sliding down slicing the back of the monster all the way down. The troll falls to the ground dead as the candy folk run around him, hugging him while some of the women try to kiss him. Finn groans and pushes the women away. "It is ok guys! It is my duty! No need for kisses!" Finn runs away from the group, unknown that Marceline is following him.

Finn trots over to a tree and rests below it, closing his eyes. Marceline floats down and sits in the hero's lap who opens his eyes to find the Vampire Queen staring at him. "H-hi Marcy..." The Vampire smiles and just sits in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Hello, hero." Marceline crashing her lips onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck as Finn hesitates for a moment, then wraps his arms around her waist, going into the kiss with her, her tongue exploring his mouth, and him just enjoying every moment. They make out for a good ten minutes until a certain pink haired princess walks over and gasps. The two break apart and look at the angered princess. "So you deny me but go out with that... monster?!" Finn blinks and is confused. "Oh Bonnibel, you jealous that I have Finn in my grasp? I'm sorry you lost your chance, but the hero is mine now!" Marceline grins and nips at the hero's ears who blushes and moans softly. The Princess stomps away fuming.

"Now where were we hero?" Marceline begins to nip at the hero's neck who moans softly under the tree, as the stars begin to come out, the sun going down. "Oh Marcy... Aaahhh..." Finn blushes and grips onto the Vampire tighter. The Vampire smiles as she notices Finn's friend poking at her thigh. "Well, my-my. The hero is enjoying this." Marceline grins and grabs the blushing hero, and flies him to her house where she tosses him onto her bed. She pounces and the pair begin to make out, clothes on the floor, and moans in the air. Finn pushes her off for a moment. "So... are we a item Marceline?" Marceline grins. "Of course we are hero... you are my henchman!" Finn blinks. "Henchman?" Marceline crashes her lips onto Finn as he just ignores it and they make sweet passionate love.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	4. Finn's birthday

**MOOOO :D. I hope you guys are reading the collaboration Fic, Adventure Time with Fubbiline. I am working on that with Ins4neKazuma, Wrekage2012 and a few others!**

* * *

Its the next morning and Finn wakes up to the cold air blowing on his neck. He smiles and he looks down towards the sleeping vampire on his chest, her arm around him, the midnight hair billowing around them like a blanket. He strokes her hair softly, which makes her smile in her sleep. They stay like this for a hour as Marceline wakes up to the smiling face of her henchman.

"Hey Henchman." Marceline smiles and nuzzles into his side. "Henchman? I a'int no henchman, but hey Marceline." Finn keeps stroking her hair as she lifts her head and points to his chest. He looks down and notices a big M on his chest, freshly scratched out. His eyes go wide as he stutters. "S-so y-y-y." Marceline smiles at the stuttering hero. "Yes, I own you. I own the hero of Ooo." He blushes and nods kissing her forehead. "Alright, you own me." Finn picks up the vampire and carries her downstairs towards the kitchen, making some strawberry pancakes for the couple. She smiles sitting down at the table as he brings over a few pancakes, she sucking the red out of the strawberries then forking the pancake into his mouth. A knock at the door is heard and Marceline floats over to the door, she in her underwear and bra, and finn in his underwear. She opens it to a Jake who's jaw is dropped to the ground.

Finn walks over and smiles. "Finn! I said stay away from tier 15!" Finn blushes and looks at the ground. "Oh quiet Jake. It was my idea." Finn nods and looks at Jake who spots the big M on his chest. Jake gasps at the two then grins at his bro. "Well at least you are happy Finn. I am glad you got over your fear of vampires." Finn hugs his bro. "Thanks man... can I have the couch from the tree house? I want to move in with Marceline and replace the couch." Marceline stares at Finn. "Move in henchman? I don't recall telling you to move in." Finn blushes and bows towards her. "May I move in Mistress?" Marceline pats his head. "Yes, you may." Jake rolls his eyes. "Sure Finn. Lady is moving into the tree house with me and ill buy us a new couch." Finn smiles happily and runs with Jake towards the tree house as Finn gathers some treasure and belongings, then the couch which Jake helps bring over. They replace the rock hard couch in Marceline's house and Jake hugs Finn then pulls Marceline out the house shutting the door behind them.

"Do not harm my brother. I mean it." Marceline blows some hair out of her eyes. "I have no need to harm him. He makes me very happy. I might turn him to a vampire eventually... but only if he wants it." Jake sighs. "Ok, if he wants it, turn him... but do not harm him ok? He is my brother and I want what he wants." Marceline nods, and they share a hug. Jake leaves and Marceline enters the house as her father is sitting on the couch as Finn is in the shower.

"Daddy!" Hunson smiles. "Hello Marceline. Who is the new... boy toy?" He grins as Marceline blushes. "He isn't my boy toy! He's my boyfriend!" Hunson rolls his eyes. "Either way, who is it?" Finn leaps down from the ladder, clean. "Hey Marceline. Great show-." He spots the father of Marceline who begins to approach Finn. "You are dating a human?" Marceline nods. "Yes dad. He is the hero of Ooo, and a fantastic man." Hunson walks around Finn studying. "Leave us Marceline. Its time for a man to man talk." Marceline blows some hair out of her eyes and leaves the room as Finn and Hunson sit on the couch. "Rule number 1. Do not harm my daughter or I will suck at your soul. Rule number 2. No garlic. It will kill her. If she gets garlic in her system, you need to force her to puke it up then flush her with red liquid. Any red liquid will do. Rule number 3. I can tell you slept with her already." Finn blushes and hangs his head. "Do not make her do anything she doesn't want to do. Rape is something I will not tolerate." Finn nods and just stares at the ground. "Alright, you may date my daughter." Hunson disappears into the Nightosphere and Marceline floats down. "So, hero, what did my dad want?" Finn jerks his head up. "Oh, he was giving me rules for dating you. If I fail, he will suck out my soul." Marceline grins and plops on the couch next to Finn. "You will be fine. Let's watch a movie." They turn on the T.V and watch Heat Signature. Marceline lays her head on his lap, snuggling into his waist as he strokes her hair.

The movie ends and Marceline kisses her boyfriends neck. Finn moans softly at each touch and smiles. "Marceline? You really want to drink my blood don't you?" Marceline smiles and snakes her tongue across his neck. "You are the last human and your blood is delicious. So yea I kind of do, but I am happy without it." Finn lays his head back letting her play with his chest so he can think. A knock is heard as the sun goes down, and Finn opens it. Jake is smiling with Lady at his side, both in a dress and tux. "Finn! We should totally go dancing at the ball at the Candy Kingdom!" Finn looks at Marceline who shrugs and floats over. "We will be there Jake." She shuts the door and kisses Finn on the neck. She floats upstairs and gives him a tux. "It's my dads." She floats back up and looks around for a dress.

She comes down five minutes later and Finns jaw drops and smiles at Marceline who is wearing a black strapless dress which shows a fair amount of cleavage, stopping at her ankles. She puts on some red shoes, and purple gloves. "Its rude to stare you know." She shakes his head awake and smiles taking her girl by the arm who flies them to the Candy Kingdom.

The arrive and sit at a table for a moment while a slow song comes up. Finn stands up and extends his hand. "Just one Marceline. I know you don't generally enjoy these, but I just want to have one dance with my beautiful Queen and Mistress." Marceline smiles and takes his hand. She lays her head on his shoulder, arms around him. They dance slowly, going back and forth, Marceline closing her eyes, smiling extremely happily. The ball ends and the pair head out to the couple movie. Its a sappy love story and both imitate pukes. Finn smirks and disappears into the forest as Marceline follows. They crash through the screen on wolves, making all the people except Jake and Lady scream in terror. Finn and Marceline laugh happily as they arrive back at their house. They climb into bed and sleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Marceline sends Finn on an errand to the black market for some random items. Marceline calls Jake, Lady and some other guests. "It is Finn's birthday and I want to celebrate it. You guys up to giving my boyfriend a awesome party?!" Everyone cheers and nods, putting up decorations all around. It takes a few hours, but the house is all sappy with banners and balloons. Jake wanders up to Marceline. "So what are you going to give Finn for his birthday?" Marceline shrugs. "I am going to ask him what he wants. I already took his innocence. I don't know what else I could give him. Jake nods and they both talk to the guests.

At the black market, Finn just wanders around looking for the items on the list. He growls as one of the people working there tell him he has been sent on a wild goose chase. He pouts then spots a teddy bear on a shelf. He wanders over and rings the bell. A witch comes over and smiles. "Hello ma'am. How much for that teddy bear? I want to give it to my girlfriend!" The witch thinks for a moment and spots the red sword. "I will take that red sword for the teddy bear." Finn frowns then nods smiling trading the items. Finn arrives back at Marceline's house after sunset. He opens the door and begins to speak. "Hey, I am back Mistress! I couldn't fin-." The lights go on and everyone yells surprise as Marceline floats over planting a kiss on his lips. "Happy birthday Hero." Finn blushes and smiles happily.

They party into the night and Marceline speaks up. "Time for gifts!" Everyone passes their gifts to Finn and all the gifts lie in a neat pile in the corner as Finn looks up at Marceline. "Before I get a gift from you Marceline, I want to give you something. I traded my fathers sword for it." He reaches into his backpack and pulls out Hambo, her teddy bear. "I saw this on a shel-." Marceline grabs Finn and pulls him into a massive hug, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Thanks Finn. That is Hambo, my old teddy bear that was taken from me. Thank you soooooo much!" She sobs softly into his shoulder as he pets her hair, soothing her. The party guests "awww" as the couple hug each other for a while. Marceline releases her grip from Finn and wipes a year. "Sorry hero." Finn caresses her cheek. "Hey, don't be sorry. I'm glad to give you something you liked." Marceline nods. "Oh I forgot Finn! What do you want for your birthday?" Finn looks at the ground thinking. He blushes and closes his eyes trying to hide from the party guests. He mumbles, "I want to be a vampire." Marceline lifts his head up. "What hero?" Finn blushes again. "I... want to be a vampire... with you..." The party guests gasp and Marceline smiles hugging Finn. "I will tonight, if you really want to go through with it." The party guests cheer as Jake puts a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Whatever you want, I approve."

The party ends as Marceline takes Finn upstairs. She sits on his waist smiling. "So do you really want to be a vampire with me hero?" Finn nods. "I want you to drink my blood, so you can enjoy the last human..." Marceline smiles and snakes her tongue along his neck, nipping at his neck, teasing him. He blushes and moans softly as they begin to make love. She bites into his neck, as he finishes, draining him, Finn moaning. She releases her mouth from his neck, him fading from consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn wakes up groggily, as Marceline floats over. "Hey there hero. You alright?" Finn nods and notices he is floating over the bed. He yelps and gets a bit scared. "Woah there hero, who knew you could fly already?" Finn shrugs. "Well I suppose its because you are sleeping with the Vampire Queen." She grins and pulls him into a hug, and put a apple between them, both draining it. They leave the room and begin to have the Undead Life together...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **

**This is the end of this story. **


End file.
